With rapid development of the technology, more and more application programs for communication appear, and the application programs may be installed in terminals such as a mobile phone, a computer or a tablet computer. When the terminal is to communicate by the application programs, the terminal needs to be connected to an internet and occupy a certain network bandwidth of the internet. Since the network bandwidth is limited, network congestion may occur when many communication data packets are transmitted during a communication process. Therefore, in order to utilize the limited network bandwidth better, it needs to control traffics for communication data packets to be transmitted.
Presently, a process of controlling a traffic includes: when multiple user terminals communicate with each other, the multiple user terminals transmit respective communication capability information, such as a packet loss rate, network jitter and a type of a connected network, to a server; when receiving the communication capability information transmitted by the multiple user terminals, the server may set a Quality of Service (Qos) parameter for each of the multiple user terminals based on the communication capability information transmitted by the multiple user terminals, and transmit the Qos parameter to a respective user terminal. When receiving the Qos parameter transmitted by the server, the user terminal may transmit a communication data packet to the server based on the Qos parameter; and when receiving the communication data packet, the server forwards the communication data packet to other user terminals among the multiple user terminals, thereby controlling the traffic.
The Qos parameters of the multiple user terminals during the communication process are fixed, therefore loss of the communication data packet may occur once network congestion occurs, thereby resulting in that a communication effect of the multiple user terminals is deteriorated.